soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Franco
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | father = Scott Baldwin | mother = Heather Webber | adoptivemother = Karen Anderson | brothers = Steven Webber Logan Hayes | sisters = Karen Wexler Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive) | spouse = | romances = Ava Jerome Maxie Jones Gillian Carlyle Carly Corinthos | daughters = | grandchildren = | grandfathers = David Bordissso Lee Baldwin (adoptive) | grandmothers = Meg Bentley Alice Grant | aunts = | uncles = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Robert JamesMiddle name stated June 5, 2013 "Franco" Frank is a fictional character from the original daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The character first appears in 2009 being portrayed by actor, James Franco. Conception James Franco and Steve Burton (Jason Morgan) are both clients of manager, Miles Levy. Though many people looked at this choice as unusual, Franco didn't think because he'd starred in such big films, that it should stop him from doing work that actors in his position normally wouldn't do. James Franco's collaborated with the multimedia artist/director who goes by the name Carter. Carter revealed that he first pitched the idea to James Franco because it was tied to to another film they were working on. After much speculation since the original announcement, details about James Franco's character on the soap were finally revealed, just weeks before his November 20 debut. The character Robert Frank also known as "Franco" is described as "a psychotic, albeit self-deprecating, artist; fixated on death and connected to Jason Morgan, the mobster played by Emmy-winner Steve Burton." James Franco made several appearances as his character "Franco" throughout 2010, last appearing on August 2. Franco would reprise the role February 25, 2011, and last appears on January 13, 2012. Franco would later reveal in an interview, that he helped plan his July 2010 return to General Hospital. He contacted Jeffrey Deitch, the head of The Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA) about filming at the museum. Franco, Bob Guza and Jill Farren Phelps would then plan an elaborate art show, featuring the character "Franco"'s very own art. Storylines Prior to officially appearing on-screen, Franco witnesses, Jason Morgan disposing of the body of Claudia Zacchara who has recently been murdered by his nephew, Michael Corinthos. Franco disguised as homeless vagrant begins spraypainting CO77X around the city of Port Charles. Franco is confronted by Joey Limbo and runs off. After Limbo is shot by Jason during a shootout, Franco returns kills Limbo, and poses the corpse. Franco, later attends the opening of his art gallery which has been organized by Maxie Jones, the assistant to fashion editor, Kate Howard for the magazine, Crimson. Maxie and Franco would later have a one-night-stand in his studio. Franco continues taunting Jason, and sends him messages through his friends and family, including close friends Damian Spinelli and Carly Jacks. In December 2009, Franco and Jason come face to face. Jason is a bit uncomfortable with how much Franco idolizes him, considering the fact that he is a professional hitman. Franco is confronted by Detective, Ronnie Dimestico, the partner of Dante Falconeri. After Ronnie refuses to arrest him for grafitti, Franco runs him over and puts him the hospital. Ronnie later reveals to Dante that he and Franco grew up together in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. Currently being expanded References Category:General Hospital characters